Aceptame como soy
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Estaba basada en una serie de televisión. Quinn esta desbastada por la perdida de su novia, que murió en un accidente automovilístico, pero es contratada en una importante firma de abogados, su novia fue al cielo y ahora regreso pero no como ella esperaba, ¿podrá conquistar a Quinn de nuevo? ¿podrá hacerle creer que ella es su novia? pasen y lean, no son muy buena con los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta inspirado en una serie estadounidense, la cual no me pertenece "drop dead diva" fue creado por Josh Berman. Y es producida por Sony Pictures Television y la cadena original es Lifetime.

La historia solo se basara en partes de la serie, no en todo. Por que no he visto toda la serie, jajaja solo he visto unos capítulos y de ahí se me ocurrió la idea.

Nota: en este capítulo se llama Emma y en el siguiente ya será Rachel, aclaro para que no se confundan.

Sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo.

/

**-¡buenos días amor!**

**-¡buenos días princesa!**

Me decía mientras me probaba un vestido en el espejo, yo solo quería estar presentable para mí casting. Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en el cuello, siempre quise ser actriz pero no se ha dado la oportunidad.

**-¡ey! Estas hermosa, les vas a encantar, como me encantas a mi.-**me dice mientras me abraza por la espalda.

**-no se, no estoy muy segura-**últimamente no he tenido mucha suerte.

**-vamos amor lo harás bien, que tal una prueba.**

**-no Quinn, no puedo.-**negué con la cabeza.

**-oh vamos, solo unos pasos y ya.-**hace un puchero tan adorable, que no puedo decirle que no.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, el vestido me queda bien y no se me sube tanto como pensaba.

**Q:-Emma te vez hermosa, ese papel de edecán es tuyo.**

**E:-gracias amor, y tu hoy también tienes una entrevista ¿no?**

**Q:-si es una importante firma de abogados, espero quedarme.**

**E:-te ira muy bien, y mas si te llevas esa falda negra pegada a tus bien trabajadas piernas, y esa blusa escotada color beige, que tanto me encanta, con esos zapatos que te hacen ver mas alta.**

Me encanta como se ve con esa ropa, se ve tan formal y tan sexy a la vez, no lo puedo resistir.

**Q:-me encanta tu buen gusto.-**me dice con una sonrisa coqueta.

**E:-lo se, a mi también me encanta mi buen gusto, si no, no te tendría, pero bueno amor tengo que irme, mi reunión es en 30 min. Y a un no estoy lista.**

**Q:-maneja con cuidado.-**me dice dándome un calido beso en los labios, amo a esta mujer como no tienen idea.

**E:-nos vemos en la noche amor.**

Me despido mientras tomo mi auto, es tardísimo y aun no me he maquillado.

_**En otra parte de los Ángeles…**_

**-por favor Rachel, sabes que Kitty no parara hasta sacarte de la firma.**

**R:-Tina, ella no puede hacer nada mientras yo sigo cumpliendo con mi trabajo, no es por nada, pero por mucho sabes que soy la mejor abogada de esta firma.-**dice mientras come una docena de donas. Es de muy, muy buen comer.

**K:-aquí a los empleados les pagamos por trabajar, no por comer, por que si te pagáramos por comer, ¡tu! Serias millonaria.-**dice señalándome.

**T:-que bueno que no pagan por comer, por que si no, ¡tu!-**la señala al igual que, ella me señalo a mi.**-te morirías de hambre.**

**K:-a mi tu no me hablas así, que no somos iguales.**

**T:-no yo soy asiática, y tu una perra.**

**K:-en tanto me vuelvas a hablar así quedas despedida.**

**R:-basta las dos, Kitty no la puedes despedir por que ella es mi asistente personal.**

Tomo del brazo a Tina, no quiero que sigan discutiendo y esto se salga de control, por que tal vez Tina si termine siendo despedida después de todo.

_**En el auto de Emma…**_

**E:-no puede ser es muy tarde, tengo que maquillarme, la calle esta muy sola, y tranquila, no le hará mal a nadie si lo hago.**

Ella iba manejando y maquillándose a la vez lo que no vio es que en un cruce de calle, había un alto, que estaba en rojo y del lado venia un camión, solo sintió el impacto y cerro los ojos, al instante.

_**Oficina de Rachel…**_

**-¡todos al piso, ahora todos!**

Entro gritando un tipo con arma en mano, todos se agacharon al instante asustados, Tina empezó a llorar, todos estábamos a la espera de lo que el dijera. El silencio era sepulcral, mataba la incertidumbre de saber que hacia un tipo armado en el despacho, pero se veía muy alterado como para entablar una conversación con el.

Estaba tan preocupada pensando que pasaría, hasta que lo escuche hablar.

**-¿donde esta Will Schuester?**

Will Schuester es mi jefe, es un tipo arrogante y a veces me arrepiento de trabajar aquí pero siempre los casos son muy interesantes, creo que se va a alterar mas si nadie le contesta, le tendré que contestar yo, Tina ve mis intenciones y me dice que no, que me agache, pero no puedo soportar esta situación.

**R:-el… el… esta en la oficina, pero tranquilo, por favor podemos solucionar las cosas.-**eso espero no quiero llevar un cargo de conciencia sabiendo que mataron a mi jefe, por que yo dije que estaba en su oficina.

**-no, nada se puede solucionar.**

**R:-dime, tú nombre, hablemos.**

**-me… me llamo Eduardo.**

Esta demasiado nervioso, las manos le tiemblan y las lagrimas empiezan a aparecer por sus ojos, ¿Cómo un chico tan joven llego a este punto? ¿Qué lo orillo a estar aquí?

No ha de tener mas de 28 años es alto, rubio, tiene los ojos verdes que ahora están un poco rojos por las lagrimas, es guapo, ¿Por qué tirar todo a la borda así? muchas preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, no sabia que hacer, lo mejor seria empezar a buscar respuestas.

**R:-yo me llamo Rachel, tranquilo baja el arma, yo no te voy a hacer nada.-**es obvio que no le puedo hacer nada, por que yo no traigo una pistola como el.

**E:-esta bien.-**va cediendo y la va bajando poco a poco-**el me quito todo, por lo que alguna vez viví.**

**R:-¿a que te refieres?-**le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**E:-el me quito a mi hija, y a mi familia, yo solo trabajaba y vivía por ellas, por mi esposa y mi hija, respiraba por ellas, ellas eran mi motor para seguir adelante y llego el y todo se desmorono.**

**R:-no te entiendo-**y esa es la verdad no entiendo nada, su hija, su ¿familia?

**E:-estaba aquella tarde comiendo con mi jefa, me quería proponer un aumento, yo era modelo, estábamos platicando, hasta que de repente me dijo que me ayudaría a subir como la espuma, si la hacia ciertos favores, yo le pregunte que, ¿Qué tipo de favores?, se lanzo encima de mi y me beso, mi esposa nos vio, y se puso como loca, me dijo que como había confiado en mi, que sabia que en este medio no tardaría en serle infiel, y que quería el divorcio.-**no es muy difícil empezar a atacar cabos, pero no quiero adelantarme esperare a que termine de contarme.-**no me dejo explicarle, que ella me beso, yo no hice nada, cuando llegue a la casa ella ya no estaba, se había ido con mi hija, las busque por una semana y después me llego la demanda de divorcio, y Will era su abogado, en vez de dejarme hablar con ella, presento fotos donde me mostraba con varias mujeres, pero eso es mentira, el termino con mi vida, así que yo terminare con la suya.**

**R:-te entiendo yo estaría muy enojada, también pero las cosas no se van a arreglar así.**

_**En algún lugar…**_

**E:-¿Qué paso como llegue aquí? ¿Por qué mi vestido es blanco, si era rojo? ¿Por qué todo aquí es blanco?**

**-¡hola!, es obvio que no sabes donde estas.-**una mujer alta, morena, de ojos color marrón, y el cabello peinado increíblemente la recibió, parecía tener descendencia latina-**bueno moriste y ahora estas aquí en el cielo-**termina diciéndome, sin anestesia ni nada.-**por cierto mi nombre es Santana.**

No me recuperaba de la impresión, ¿muerta? Y si estaba muerta ¿Qué hacia ahí?

**E:-¿y que hago aquí?**

**S:-este es el cielo, tengo que ver a donde ira tu alma.**

**E:-¿el cielo?**

**S:-si así es, bueno ven conmigo.-**me insita a que la acompañe, llegamos a unos escritorios increíblemente todo es blanco-**veamos dime, ¿como te llamas?**

**E:-Emma Pillsbury.**

**S:-me podrías deletrear tu apellido, quien los manda a llamarse tan raro.-**gira los ojos, me sorprendió primero era amable y ahora ya no tanto.

**E:-si p-i-l-l-s-b-u-r-y.**

**S:-ok veamos que tenemos aquí, serás una blanca palomita o un alma negra.**

**E:-no entiendo, nada, tú ¿que eres?**

**S:-un ángel-**me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**E:-y donde esta ¿dios?**

**S:-esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder, cada quien cree en algo, y se aferra a eso, y esta bien, solo te puedo decir que existe el bien y el mal.**

**E:-oooo… ya…**

**S:-ya cheque tu expediente, y eres un "egocéntrico cero" no has hecho ni acciones buenas, ni malas.**

**E:-y eso en que me convierte…**

_**Oficina de Rachel…**_

**R:-por favor, baja el arma.**

**E:-no, y por favor no te me acerques, no quiero lastimarte.**

No hago caso a sus advertencias y me acerco, de repente escucho un disparo y me veo en el suelo llena de sangre, oigo a todos gritando, y a Tina llorando, gritándole asesino, tengo pocos flashes de información, cuando entre al hospital el doctor dijo que estaba perdiendo muchas sangre, tenían que intervenirme de inmediato si no moriría.

_**En el cielo…**_

**E:-¿como que un egocéntrico cero?, no lo puedo creer, yo no debería estar aquí, soy muy joven para haber muerto.**

**S:-todos dicen lo mismo, vamos síguete quejando, no te preocupes que tenemos mucho tiempo.**

**E:-es que esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿por que a mi?**

**S:-déjame ver que vamos a hacer contigo.**

_**En el hospital…**_

**Enfermera:-doctor la paciente esta perdiendo mucha sangre, no va a resistir.**

**Doctor:-vamos tiene que aguantar.**

Se escucha el monitor de signos vitales, que su pulso esta subiendo, esta teniendo un infarto.

**Doctor: tenemos que revivirla.**

Tratan pero no pueden revivirla la maquina muestra que ya no tiene pulso.

_**En el cielo…**_

Santana se fue, y en un descuido Emma presiono el botón de regreso, que estaba en la computadora sin saber las consecuencias que traería, una nueva vida pero no como ella la esperaba, cuando despertó estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer algo pasadita de peso.

**/**

**Espero sus comentarios para ver si sigo con la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece.

Tuve que hacer todo un enredo para que Rachel sea Rachel y no perder como que el hilo de la historia, espero que les guste como quedo, y si no les gusta díganme y hago un capitulo alternativo y ustedes deciden cual les gusta mas, pero espero que les guste este.

Por fa comenten la historia, no se que tan buena sea o mala, pero comenten por fa.

Ahora resulta ¿que Rachel es Rachel?

(Punto de vista de Emma)

Desperté en la plancha de un hospital, di un fuerte grito de la impresión, ¿Qué paso? ¿No se supone que estaba en el cielo) ¿Cómo regrese?, cuando veo alrededor caigo en cuenta de que de verdad estoy en un hospital, y cuando me veo, vuelvo a gritar de la impresión, ¿Qué me paso?, ya no soy rubia, ni tengo mi cabello rubio, ni, ni, ni, si quiera soy delgada…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**vuelvo a gritar desesperada.

**Enfermera:-¡doctor! ¡Doctor!, la paciente reacciono, no murió.-**escucho gritar a la enfermera, aaaa, ya entiendo todo, ¡estoy soñando!, si es eso, pero mas que sueño esto parece una pesadilla.

El doctor entra corriendo, a corroborar lo que dice la enfermera, y se sorprende, si debe de ser una pesadilla.

**D:-pasemos a cuarto la tendremos en observación todo lo que resta de la noche**- eso no me lo esperaba, pero talvez ya mañana despierte de esta horrible pesadilla.

_**Casa de Quinn… **_

Una rubia completamente, desconsolada, lloraba por toda su casa, recordando a su novia la persona que considera el amor de su vida. Todos los rincones de su casa le recordaban a ella. La sala, la cocina, el baño, su despacho, todo absolutamente le recordaba a ella. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? Ella la amaba tanto, ¿Por qué la dejo sola?, la necesitaba con ella.

Ella no quería vivir la vida, sin ella, no necesitaba, aire, comer, ver, oír, nada solo a ella, tenia que preparar los detalles del funeral, pero no podía, había dejado que Brittany, la mejor amiga de Emma se encargara de eso, no podía, pronunciar una palabra sin quebrarse. La madurez de Brittany la tomo por sorpresa, ella también estaba mal, pero alguien se tenía que encargar de eso y ella no podía. Susurro entre lágrimas.

**Q:-te amo…**

Y se quebró y lloro y lloro todo lo que quedo del resto del día hasta quedarse dormida.

_**Día siguiente en el hospital…**_

**Enfermera:-¡buenos días milagro de vida!**

**R:-buenos días…-**respondo sin animo.

**E:-te traje el desayuno.-**me dice viéndome a los ojos.-**muchos estarían felices por tener una segunda oportunidad.-**me dice mientras se aleja.-**por cierto tienes visitas.**

Entra la latina que me atendió en el cielo, o ¿en mi sueño? Bueno ya no se, que es real y que no, lo malo es que no se ve muy contenta.

**S:-se puede saber ¿por que rayos apretaste el botón de "regreso"?**

**R:-por que pensé que iba a regresar en mi cuerpo, que todo esto era una pesadilla, o es una pesadilla.**

**S:-no, no lo es mira-**toma el platón de aluminio que me dejo la enfermera y me enseña mi reflejo.

**R:-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy gorda… ¡aaaaaaaaaaa! Y fea…-**no lo puedo creer, ya entiendo, la camilla no era muy pequeña, yo soy muy grande, ahora todo encaja.

**S:- por cosas como esas no estas en el cielo-**me dice moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.-**por tu tontería, tengo que ser tu niñera, me bajaron de categoría, ahora solo soy tu ángel de la guarda. **

No entiendo nada, ahora hasta en ángeles hay categorías.

**R:-y ¿ahora?**

**S:-tengo que ayudarte a que hagas acciones buenas, y lo que hiciste mal, lo hagas bien.**

**R:-y ¿que pasara con Quinn?-**es lo único que me preocupa, me podría volver a morir en estos momentos sabiendo que ella esta bien.

**S:-ella esta muy mal con todo esto, y tu tienes que cerrar ese capitulo en tu nueva vida, dejar que ella rehaga se vida, no le puedes decir que tu eres Emma, si se lo dices, volverás a morir, hay reglas que se deben cumplir.**

**R:-de ahora en adelante ya no hay más Emma, soy Rachel, o eso me dijo la enfermera, y de lo de Quinn, no puedo prometerte nada.-**si algún día la llego a ver, no me podré contener, y la besare.

**S:-tienes que cumplirlo, tienes cosas que hacer aquí, y aunque no me guste, andar de niñera, estoy aquí para ayudarte, esa es mi misión, para poder regresar al cielo, y en una hora tienes reunión con mi superior, quiere hablar contigo y veras a Emma o tu cuerpo.**

**R:-una reunión, ¿de que? O ¿Cómo para que?.**

**S:-pues sabrás que será de ti, aunque vas a quedarte aquí es un hecho, pero también ay que arreglar lo de la otra alma.**

**R:-bueno supongo que decir que no quiero ir no servirá de nada, pero mejor dime ¿y como llegue aquí?**

**S:-te dispararon, en realidad la bala no iba para ti, iba para tu jefe, pero te pusiste a charlar con el matón, y así fue el matón, te mato.-**que juego de palabras tan mas raro.

**R:-oye y si nos vamos de aquí, no quiero ver a tu superior con ropa de hospital.**

**S:-bueno, aunque llegando allá arriba todo será blanco, no importa mucho que te pongas.**

**R:-¿donde vivo?**

**S:-vámonos te llevo.**

Salir del hospital fue mas difícil de lo esperado, hasta que firme un papel, donde decía, que si algo me pasaría seria mi responsabilidad, salimos fuimos a mi departamento a cambiarme, esta mujer no tiene ropa decente, que estresante.

Llego la hora de ir a hablar al cielo, que raro es esto, todavía sigo pensando que todo esto es un sueño.

_**En alguna oficina del cielo…**_

**S:-tenemos que entrar a esa oficina-**me señala y como todo es blanco e igual, yo digo que si, que esta bien.

Tocamos un par de veces y de adentro sale un, "adelante", pasamos y nos encontramos con una mujer rubia algo mayor, y sentada en un sillón obviamente blanco, estaba yo, o mi cuerpo.

**S:-Sue, ya estamos aquí.**

**Su:-bueno tenemos que ver que vamos a ser con todo este enredo.-**dice levantándose, del sillón individual en el que estaba.-**tú, cometiste un gran error al oprimir ese botón, lo más fácil seria que las 2 estuvieran aquí.**

**S:-pero no lo están, Sue vamos al grano.**

**Su:-háblame con respeto Santana, si no, no te ganaras nunca esas alas que tanto deseas, bueno tú rubia que tienes que decir al respecto.**

**E:-quiero entender, ¿las dos morimos?-**las tres asentimos con la cabeza-**¿tú regresaste a la tierra en mi cuerpo?-**ahora dice dirigiéndose a mí, pero Santana se adelanta a contestar.

**S:-pero no fue decisión suya, es que apretó un botón y se mando de regreso, y tú acababas de morir, y era un cuerpo disponible, entonces regreso en tu cuerpo.**

**R:-pero ese fue el problema que yo pensé, que regresaría en mi cuerpo y regrese en el tuyo, por cierto te hacia falta una muy buena dieta.-**Santana y Sue me dan una mirada tan fulminante y fea, que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta otra vez.

**E:-gracias por la recomendación, lo deberías de tomar en cuenta tu, que ahora estas en mi cuerpo, y si es así yo también quiero regresar a la tierra.-**dice enojándose.

**Su:-esto era lo que no quería que pasara.**

**S:-haber de aquí solo va a salir una, no pueden regresar las dos, así que Sue y yo saldremos a tomar un café y cuando regresemos, queremos que todo este arreglado.-d**ice con suma tranquilidad como si esto fuera tan fácil.

Cuando las dos salen, el lugar queda completamente en silencio, no se que decir, digo esto es crucial, o ella o yo. Estoy divagando hasta que escucho que ella habla.

(En este punto si es de mucha confusión, o talvez no, el cuerpo de Emma tiene el alma de Rachel, y Rachel tiene el alma de Emma, entonces cuando habla Emma, esta hablando Rachel, y cuando habla Rachel habla realmente Emma, espero no confundirlos)

**E:-tenemos que hacer, algo ya nos dijeron que solo saldrá una, tú también quieres ir al igual que yo supongo ¿no?**

**R:-si ay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, y bueno también esta mi novia.-**me quedo callada, me duele tanto no estar con Quinn en estos momentos.

**E:-bueno, yo no tenía novia, por que si también, me gustan las mujeres, pero no tenía suerte.**

**R:-pues con este cuerpo.-**ya me pase de la raya y parece que ya se enojo.

**E:-si no estas a gusto regreso yo entonces por que es lo que hay, y te cedo mi lugar en el cielo, ¿Qué te parece?**

**R:-no me convence tu propuesta.-**talvez deba ser la hora que vaya aceptando que morí.-**mira se que morí, y que fue egoísta tomar tu cuerpo, no tengo ningún derecho.**

**E:-no, no lo tienes, pero no quiero ser grosera, te voy a proponer un trato.**

**R:-¿te escucho?-**talvez sea interesante.

**E:-tú no estas a gusto, con mi cuerpo, eso es más que obvio, pero te sientes atada por que no hiciste acciones buenas.-**me dice a lo cual yo asiento.-**bueno, pues yo regresare, mi alma regresara, Rachel será Rachel, y are todo lo que tu tenias pendiente, o mas bien are acciones buenas, ¿Qué te parece?**

**R:-digamos que vivirás mi vida pero en otro ¿cuerpo?**

**E:-algo así, mira dime que tengo que hacer y lo are.**

**R:-primero buscar a Brittany, y después ayudar a Quinn a superar mi perdida, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?**

**E:-no se oye difícil, pero buscar a Brittany ¿como para que?**

**R:-ella esta sola, en el mundo solo me tenia a mi, tiene una academia de baile muy exitosa, también es modelo, pero no quiero que este sola, es como mi hermana, ella también es una de mis preocupaciones.**

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a Santana y a Sue.

**Su:-¿ya pensaron en algo?**

**E:-si ella va a regresar, pero con mi alma, y yo voy a hacer todo lo que ella me pidió.**

**Su:-pasaste tu prueba Emma, pensamos que serias tan egoísta que querrías tu regresar a la tierra, puedes ir a hacer tu trámite, para que tu alma hacienda al lado del bien, pero antes necesitamos que, haber espera, cierren los ojos-**nos pide, lo hacemos y en cuestión de minutos pierdo el conocimiento.Después de despertar estoy en mi cuerpo.

**E:-gracias-**digo y salgo de la oficina.

_**(Punto de vista de Rachel)**_

Después de que se va Emma todo es muy raro, no debí de haber aceptado, todo esto, quería regresar, pero no así, ahora tengo que hacer lo que me pidió.

**S:-entonces mi trabajo termino aquí, ya puedo regresar ¿no?**

**Su:-no, no piensen que todo es tan fácil, Emma se acaba de llevar todas tus acciones buenas, así que tu contador empieza desde cero y tu Santana serás su ángel de la guara, ella a sido buena persona, así que le ayudaras a que haga acciones buenas, y tienes, que hacer que cumpla lo que ella le prometió a Emma.**

**R:-ok, ya entendimos.**

**Su:-no, no entendiste nada, ahora tu, tendrás que vivir una vida ajena, solo en tu alma, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que Emma no hizo.**

**R:-también lo entiendo.-**enserio no debí aceptar nada de esto.

**Su:-tu la tendrás que vigilar**-dijo señalando a Santana-**por que en gran parte esto es tu culpa, pero si logras que haga las cosas bien podrás pedirme un deseo lo que quieras, que este dentro de los limites, claro esta.**

**S:-perfecto, entonces sabe que no hay nada mas que quiera en este mundo que mis alas ¿verdad?**

**Sue:-no, nos adelantemos a los hechos, primero cumple tu parte.**

**R:-bueno y ya todo lo que me resta de vida será así, cumpliendo lo que ella tenia que hacer y lo que me pidió.**

**Sue:-no después de 2 años, serás liberada, pero todo debe estar cumplido y arreglado, si no morirás en algún accidente y regresaras aquí.**

**R:-ok, ya entendí perfecto, pero ay un problema.**

**S:-¿Cuál?**

**R:-¿como voy a encontrar a Brittany y a Quinn?-**no se me ocurrió preguntarle características físicas ni nada.

**Su:-para eso esta Santana.-**desde ahora ya tengo marca personal.

**S:-bueno ya es hora de irnos a la tierra.**

**R:-esto no esta nada bien.-**susurre.

/

En el siguiente cap, Rachel, se va a buscar a Brittany y va al entierro de Emma, espero les haya gustado el cap, si no coméntenme por fa.

Tengo otro fic, que se llama hasta donde el poder me llegue, leanlo haber si les gusta.

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo: Ni glee ni su spersonjaes me pertenecen.

Aclaración: Emma murió, y Rachel también, pero cuando llego al cielo apretó el botón de regreso, entonces regreso en el cuerpo de Rachel que acababa de morir y era el único cuerpo disponible, pero después fue a una reunión al cielo, con Sue la superior de Santana, el alma de Rachel estaba en el cuerpo de Emma, y el alma de Emma estaba en el cuerpo de Rachel, Rachel estaba muy enojada por que Emma había tenido la oportunidad de regresar a la tierra, entonces es cuando Emma se da cuenta de que realmente murió, y no va a regresar en su cuerpo, entonces como no va a regresar en su cuerpo no quiere regresar, y Rachel regresa a la tierra pero ahora tiene que hacer lo que Emma no hizo, por que Emma se lo pidió, tiene que ayudar a Quinn a superar la perdida de Emma y buscar a Britanny para que no este sola por que ella no tiene padres ni familia. Y Rachel si es gordita, pero mas adelante habrá cambio, por ahora es gordita.

Guest: si es fic faberry y espero que con la aclaración, ya haya quedado la idea. o ¿te confundi mas? :(

Luna: Que bueno que te gusto, espero sigas leyendo, haber como me va.

kyosuke29: Aqui la continuo espero te guste.

SoDamnBeautiful1:Gracias por comentar y leer la historia, espero sigas leyendo y te guste.

Aqui ando otra vez a lo que nos urge.

Brittany sabe... o ¿el gato sabe?

Ya de regreso de tanta cosa en el cielo que aun no me la creo, solo quiero descansar, mañana empieza un nuevo dia con preocupaciones agenas, y no me la puedo llevar tan leve la vida, rayos no recordaba que Santana tambien vino, debe descansar.

**R:-Santana, esto es nuevo para mí, pero pues como veras aquí en mi departamento no hay otra recamara, solo la mía, y el sofá, que se ve muy cómodo ¿no lo crees?**

**S:-si se ve tan cómodo duerme tú ahí-**dice enojada, pero es que no quiero dormir con ella no me cae mal, ni nada, tan solo no somos compatibles en muchos aspectos, y compartir mi cama es bastante.

**R:-lo decía porque no quiero que estés incomoda, sé que no te caigo muy bien.-**eso lo sé desde que la vi en el cielo.

**S:-no me caes mal, solo somos diferentes, pero no me molestaría dormir contigo.-**me dice ya con el semblante más tranquilo.

**R:-bueno pues haber como nos va, porque yo apenas y quepo en la cama.-**le digo riendo, ella se contagia y ríe también. Aunque bueno, entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma, apenas quepo en la cama.

**S:-en eso tienes razón, pero si no cabemos a ti te toca el sofá, has dormido mucho tiempo en la cama, yo no.**

**R:-¿tú no? ¿Por qué?-**cuanto tiempo llevara en el cielo, o lo que es el cielo.

**S:-así como me ves es mi forma humana, pero yo nunca vine a la tierra como tú o Emma, es una historia ni tan larga ni tan corto, mi mama estaba embarazada, era adolecente y no sabía qué hacer, así que se fue con el hombre que debería llamar padre, pero no lo reconozco como tal, y el tomaba y se drogaba, en una ocasión le pego a mi madre y ella me perdió, como nunca hice cosas malas, no fue del lado del mal, en el lado de bien me cuidaron y crecí, y soy lo que ves ahora, pero de aquí en adelante no envejeceré.-**en su rostro no hay tristeza, ni rastro de odio a esa persona que no la dejo nacer, está completamente tranquila.**-pregunta anda.-**creo que vio mi cara de no entiendo nada, por eso me dijo que pregunte.

**R:-¿y no sientes rencor hacia el que deberías llamar papa?-**talvez yo lo odiaría, no lo podría superar.

**S:-no, por eso me quede en el cielo, por que lo perdone, y a mi mama la ayude en todo lo que podía, consiguió trabajo y formo una familia y ahora es muy feliz y vive muy estable**

**R:-entonces ¿no has vivido en la tierra?-e**so es una buena forma de plantearlo ahora.

**S:-no, nunca es la primera vez que venga, pero necesito consejos, ¿Qué are?**

**R:-vivirás conmigo, y te conseguirás un trabajo, no hace falta por que yo gano bien pero no puedes estar aquí encerrada, y quiero que mañana me acompañes a buscar a Brittany.**-entre mas rápido termine con lo que me pidió, más rápido estaré liberada.

**S:-ok, entonces vamos a dormir, porque mañana nos espera un largo día.**

**R:-bien, te prestare algo de ropa, para que puedas dormir.-**no me había fijado, que traía ropa de vestir-**por cierto mañana también iremos a comprarte ropa, no siempre usuras la misma ropa.**

**S:-bueno pero en cuanto trabaje te pagare todo, no puedo vivir de ti, oye pero necesitare que me ayudes a encontrar trabajo no se como se hace.**

**R:-bueno tienes razón, ****vamos ya es hora de dormir mañana será un día muy muy pesado.**

Le preste algo de ropa le quedo como 5 tallas mas grande, pero al menos dormirá cómoda, a la mañana siguiente, no tenia que presentarme en mi trabajo hasta dentro de 3 días, por que me habían dado incapacidad, a pesar de que había salido bien y me sentía perfectamente, pero me sirvió de mucho por que puedo conocer a Quinn y Brittany, serán como Emma, Emma era muy hermosa, o es no lo se.

**R:-buenos días Santana-**ya era hora de levantarnos, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, y no nos iba a alcanzar el día.

**S:-buenos días-**sale de la recamara una somnolienta Santana, con mi ropa la escena es muy graciosa.

Desayunamos lo más rápido posible para empezar con la lista de cosas que son:

-comprarle ropa a Santana.

-buscar a Brittany

-conocer a Quinn

-ir al funeral de Emma.

Llegamos a una tienda de ropa, no muy prestigiosa, para comprarle ropa a Santana.

**R:-bueno Santana llegamos escoge lo que quieras.**

**S:-wow! Esta enorme esta tienda, ahorita salgo me llevare esto, esto, esto, esto.-**decía mientras agarraba, muchas prendas de ropa.

**R:-tampoco exageres-**demasiado tarde, ya se había ido al probador.

Cuando sale del probador, no me creo lo que veo, tiene un cuerpo de infarto es muy hermosa.

**S:-creo que deberías de cerrar la boca-**me dice y agacho la mirada completamente sonrojada.

**R:-lo siento pero es un cambio impresionante con la ropa que traías ayer a la de ahorita.-**salió con unos jeans color azul ajustados a sus piernas, y una blusa roja que marcaba su abdomen que al parecer estaba bien trabajado, se soltó el cabello, se veía muy sexy la verdad. Era increíble como unos jeans y una blusa la hicieran ver tan bien.

**S:-también tengo mi encanto angelical me ayuda bastante, pero bueno creo que me llevo todo.**

**R:-ok, desde ya te digo que tu deuda es muy grande.-**le digo en tono broma.

**S:-te lo pagare lo prometo, solo necesito trabajo.**

Pasamos a pagar a la caja, primera cosa de la lista de cosas por hacer tachada, ya le compramos ropa, y ahora sigue… encontrar a Brittany.

**R:-bueno ahora dime ¿Cómo llegamos a Brittany?-**según Sue, a esto vino Santana ella debe de saber donde esta.

**S:-pues vamos se su dirección, pero no se exactamente en donde vive.**

**R:-eso se arregla, tomemos un taxi, le dices la dirección y ya.**

Santana le dijo al taxista hacia donde ir, cuando llegamos no parecía un lugar lujoso, ni tampoco a un barrio, eran unos departamentos, sencillos, seria la palabra correcta.

**R:-¿que numero es?**

**S:-35, vamos a buscar donde es.-**me dice arrastrándome por todo el edificio.

**R:-yo puedo sola, gracias.-**me mira con el ceño fruncido.-**perdón fui muy grosera, es que se me hace raro tanto entusiasmo.**

**S:-¿entusiasmo?, no para nada, es que el saber que me van a dar mis alas por ayudarte me da tanta alegria.-**ya no recordaba eso de las alas.

**R:-si es verdad yo no me acordaba de eso de las alas.-**espero que si se las den, Sue sabe persuadir a la gente.

**S:-bueno pues vamos toca.-**encontramos el departamento y tengo que tocar, que miedo, ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? "¡hola! Me morí regrese, y ahora Emma me mando a volverme tu amiga", creo que eso no seria muy conveniente.

Cuando toco la puerta se oye un "voy", y de repente sale un rubia, con un cuerpazo, que parece modelo recién salida de una revista, es rubia, tiene ojos azules, una sonrisa encantadora, me agrada y eso que solo me abrió la puerta.

**B:-¡hola!-**me dice como si me conociera de años.

**R:-he… hola-**buen momento para tartamudear, pero le hago una seña con la mano en forma de saludo.

**B:-me llamo Brittany.-**me dice extendiendo la mano para presentarnos, extiendo la mano pero ella me jala, y me abraza como si hace mucho tiempo que no me hubiera visto.

**R:-yo… me… llamo… Rachel.-**hablo muy despacio, me esta abrazando tan fuerte que me esta sacando el aire, no puedo respirar.

**S:-he… creo que la estas asfixiando.-**dice por fin Santana que desde que llegamos no había hablado.

Después de que la rubia me suelta, tengo que pensar como hablare con ella.

**B:-pasen-**nos incita quitándose del marco de la puerta.

**R:-no se como hablar de esto…-**Santana se me acerca y me susurra al oído-**no le puedes contar nada…-**hago una mueca con mi labio moviéndolo hacia la izquierda.-**bueno como te iba diciendo, yo me llamo Rachel y ella es…**

**B:-Santana lo se…**

Decir que nos quedamos con la boca abierta es poco, estábamos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la impresión, ¿como sabia que se llamaba Santana?

**S:-co… como… lo… lo… sabes.-**dice totalmente sorprendida igual que yo, la diferencia es que yo no puedo ni hablar estoy es shock.

**B:-me lo dijo lord tubbington-**dice encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

**S:-y ¿Quién rayos es lord tubbington?-**dice Santana un poco alterada.

**R:-tranquila.**

**B:-es mi gato, miren alli viene.-**nos señala a la derecha donde venia un gato tan gordo, que apenas y se podía mover.

**R:-y ¿que mas te dijo tu gato?-**bueno si el gato sabe que mejor, ya me hizo la tarea mas fácil, aunque como es posible ¿Qué el gato sepa?

**B:-que Emma murió, y que tu vienes a cuidarme.-**¿Cómo sabrá tanto el gato?

**R:-bueno pues creo que tu gato…-**me interrumpe.

**B:-no le gusta que le digan gato.-d**ice abrazándolo

**S:-¡PERO ES UN GATO!…-**grita Santana.

**R:-¡NO DISCUTAMOS!-**si de gritar se trata yo también puedo.-**tu gato tiene razón-q**ue no le gusta que le digan gato, rayos,**-lord tubbington tiene razón.-**Brittany choca una pata con su mano en señal de victoria.-**vengo a cuidarte así que, que te parece si nos vamos conociendo**

Lo que restaba del dia no la pasamos entre platica, risas, comimos con ella, y nos dijo que mañana seria el funeral de Emma, al cual debo asistir para conocer a Quinn.

**B:-bueno entonces las espero aquí mañana, nos vemos.-**se despide con un beso y un abrazo, con Santana hace lo mismo, pero creo que ese beso en la mejilla duro mas de lo debido.

Las dos contestamos al unísono,-**hasta mañana que descanses.**

Mañana será el día de conocer a Quinn, aun no se como le ayudare con la perdida de Emma, pero lo prometí y debo cumplirlo, como que me llamo Rachel Berry.

**/**

**Iba a poner hoy lo de el funeral pero lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos y espero sus comentarios, por fa nada mas tengo 6…**

**Nos leemos la próxima. Besos… xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Lucyurga13: Que bueno que quedo claro, porque me estaba azotando en la pared, porque no sabía como arreglar este enredo, muchas gracias por leer.

Diana: Los reviews me llegan después en varias ocasiones, pero gracias por leer y comentar, la serie me divertía mucho, por eso decidí hacerlo así, gracias también por leer mi otra historia ;)

Ares: Claro que seguiré con la historia, no se cuantos capítulos serán, pero si continuare.

Hop: Trato de hacerlo mas largo, este apenas tuve tiempo de escribirlo.

Guest: Así es Rachel regreso como Rachel, pero con la misión de hacer cosas que Emma no hizo, en este capitulo se ve como esta Quinn.

**Estoy aquí para apoyarte.**

La noche había pasado mas rápido de lo que deseaba, hoy era el día de conocer a Quinn, ¿como estaría con la perdida de Emma?, ¿Cómo debía comportarme? ¿Cómo debía presentarme?

**R:-buen día Santana.**

**S:-buen día, ¿ya estas lista?**

**R:-no, en lo absoluto no, pero bueno vamos.**

Estuvimos listas en 30 min., en lo que nos cambiábamos, y nos bañábamos, debo de cambiar de departamento, Santana se pasea con un mini pijama, que si provoca.

Llegamos a la dirección que nos dio britt, es un lugar muy lujoso, y ay varias personas, digo todas las chicas que están aquí son bonitas, por lo que logre escuchar o recordar de lo que hable con britt, Emma era algo así como una modelo, no entendí bien, pero me da pena preguntarle.

Tal vez su gato le dijo que no entendí nada, con eso de que el gato le dice cosas, no lo dudarí entrada estaba en lo que pensaba que no vi que britt se nos acerco.

**B:-¡hola!-**dice con su acostumbrada, amabilidad, y su encanto, nos abraza amorosamente.

**R:-¡buenos días rubia!-**le digo correspondiendo al abrazo, la verdad es que me podría a acostumbrar a este tipo de muestras amistosas.

**S:-¡hola!-**dice Santana agitando la mano en señal de saludo, pero como era de esperarse la rubia se abalanza sobre ella.

**R:-¿ya llego Quinn?-**podría ser cualquier chica, que este aquí.

**B:-no me mando un mensaje, diciendo que venia para acá, llegara en unos 15 minutos-**dice, al parecer estaba recordando lo que hablaron por teléfono.

**R:-¿Cómo ha estado?-**es normal, que vaya tanteando el terreno, se que talvez este mal, pero no creo que tanto, solo eran novias, no creo que haya habido tanto amor.

**B:-a estado muy mal, ayer después de que se fueron, me hablo, estaba muy mal, así que fui a su departamento, y me quede con ella a cuidarla, que bueno que Emma te mando, le va a ser muy difícil superar todo esto.-**no me imagine, que estuviera tan mal.

**S:-pues haber como la puede ayudar, talvez si le cuentas aquella historia, lo que te paso hace 5 años.-**olvidaba que habían investigado toda mi vida.

**R:-no creo que sirva de mucho-**de verdad no creo que atormentarla con mi vida sirva de algo ella, apenas puede con la suya.

**B:-ya llego-**señalo un auto, de donde bajo una rubia impresionante, muy bonita, que digo bonita hermosa y lo que le sigue, en sus ojos se ve la tristeza de haber perdido a Emma, las ojeras delatan que no a dormido bien.

Se acerco a nosotros, de verdad se ve tan triste.

**Q:-hola britt-**la saluda con un abrazo, y esta vez la rubia no se abalanza hacia ella, mas bien su abrazo es de contención, y la rubia parece agradecerlo.

**B:-hola bonita, vamos a terminar con esto ¿te parece?-**noto que empiezan a escaparse algunas lagrimas, voltea a vernos y recuerda que estamos ahí**-te presento a Rachel Berry y a Santana López.**

La rubia nos extiende la mano.

**S:-hola mucho gusto-**agita la mano.

**R:-hola-**fue todo lo que salio de mi boca, no quiero abrumarla más de lo que probablemente esta.

**B:-Rachel fue una gran amiga de Emma, talvez no te hablo de ella porque Rachel se mudo, y no se volvieron a ver-**¡wow! Que facilidad para mentir, pero vaya que me ayudo, si no como explico que estoy haciendo aquí**-así que ella dará el discurso de la despedida-**como que de repente empieza a faltarme el aire, que se supone que voy a decir si yo ni siquiera la conocía, me saco de un pequeño apuro, para meterme en uno mayor, no puede ser.

**Q:-no la verdad es que nunca me hablo de ti, pero gracias por decir el discurso, no podría decir tres palabras cuando ya no puedo mas-**más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, esto no va a ser fácil de cumplir.

**S:-si, ya quiero ver ese discurso-**decía burlonamente la latina.

**B:-pasemos, ya es tarde.**

**R:-claro, adelántense un poco tengo que preparar mi DISCURSO-**remarco la palabra, no puedo creer que este en este apuro-**menos tu Santana, necesito que me ayudes, ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir?**

**S:-no te preocupes, vas a tener ayuda en esos momentos, yo lo se.-**se va y me guiña un ojo.

Van llegando todos, el funeral dura mas de lo esperado, y cuando llego la hora del discurso, no tenia ni idea de que decir, había preparado algunas excusas, como por ejemplo, tengo pánico escénico, o con tanta presión me dolió el estomago, no se algo parecido, un pretexto para salir corriendo. Cuando de repente escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

**-tranquila yo te voy a ayudar, digo se que no soy la indicada pero de algo te serviré-**logre reconocer esa voz, era la de Emma, que bueno porque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

**B:-ahora es el turno de una de sus amigas, decir las palabras de despedida-**en que me metí.

**E:-tranquila, yo te voy a ayudar confía en mí-**pues no es que no confíe, es que de verdad tengo pánico escénico.

Ya estoy en posición, y "dispuesta" para hablar.

_**(Lo que esta diciendo Rachel, Emma se lo dice, no quise poner los diálogos de ambas para no confundir)**_

**R:-hola a todos, pues para todos a sido una perdida importante, de aquella rubia de personalidad, linda, y divertida, quien no recuerda aquella vez que, le dieron su primer papel para un comercial, saltaba por todos lados destilando felicidad, y contagiaba a todo aquel que la veía, o cuando se rompió la nariz y lloro día y noche por que pensaba que no le quedaría igual-**todo lo que estoy diciendo es banal y con poco sentido de preocupación por otras personas que no seas tu, perdón por hacer esto pero tendré que arreglar todo lo que me dices, se dijo mentalmente Rachel, para que Emma pudiera escucharla**-cuando íbamos juntas en la preparatoria, una amiga se lastimo el tobillo, y ella la cuido hasta que se recupero, la llevaba a clases, y a donde tuviera que ir, siempre cuidando de ella-**omitiré el hecho de que la cuidabas por que era tu novia**-o la vez que vio a un niño pequeñito pidiendo dinero, ella traía una ensalada y un café y se la dio-**omitiré el hecho de que no se lo querías dar y cuando lloro se lo diste**-o aquella vez que salvo a un hombre de ser atropellado-**también omitiré el hecho de que lo tacleaste por que se estaba robando tu bolsa**-nos llevaremos esa imagen de ella, siempre la tendremos presente, era una chica linda y buena persona, "no le decimos adiós, si no hasta pronto", gracias.**

Todos aplaudían con lagrimas en los ojos no creo que el discurso fuera tan bueno, lo que creo es que realmente la van a extrañar.

En el entierro todo fue más difícil, ya que Quinn lloro y lloro desconsoladamente, mientras la caja con el cuerpo de Emma iba bajando. Brittany parecía haber estado al margen pero ahora también se veía desconsolada, me imagino, según recuerdo Emma me dijo que eran como hermanas.

Le hizo una seña a Santana para que se acercara a britt, mientras ella hacia lo propio con Quinn, ambas trataban de ponerle a ese abrazo toda la contención posible. Sabían que lo necesitaban, y lo necesitarían de aquí en mucho tiempo al parecer.

Quinn al principio se extraño de lo que hacia Rachel, pero después lo agradeció, necesitaba un abrazo, su vida no había sido fácil, solo tenia a su hermana, pero vivían a kilómetros de distancia, sus padres no la habían aceptado después de que les confeso que estaba enamorada de una mujer, eran muy católicos y sus creencias no permitían algo así, lo cual lamentaba porque en esos momentos le hacia falta alguien a quien contarle como se sentía.

Sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría, no aguantaba mas, su hermana no había podido viajar para acompañarla, solo tenia a britt que se había encargado de todo, y en estos días había sido un apoyo inmenso para ella.

**Q:-gracias-**vaya que lo agradecía.

**R:-no tienes de que, de aquí en mas, para todo lo que necesites estoy para ti, se que la quieres mucho, por favor no dudes en acudir a mi-**empezaba con todo, tenia que ayudarla, ya no era solo porque Emma se lo haya pedido, si no porque estaba realmente sola, y desde que llego no vio a nadie acercarse a ella mas que britt. Tal vez no tenia familia, o no la aceptaron, como suele suceder en muchos casos.

Después del funeral se despidieron, pero antes britt le dio la dirección de Quinn a Rachel, iría a visitarla mas tarde. De camino a casa, estábamos en silencio, hasta que Santana hablo.

**S:-eso fue mas deprimente de lo que esperaba, de verdad esa rubia quería a Emma-**dice mirando por la ventanilla del taxi.

**R:-si, se que me va a costar mucho trabajo ayudarlas, no solo a Quinn si no a britt también, pero ahora ya no lo hago solo porque Emma me lo pidió, si no lo tome como algo personal.**

**S:-y… ¿piensas ir a visitarla?-**parece que Santana esta en todo.

**R:-si pero mas al rato, ahorita quiero llegar a ducharme y descansar un rato, después de eso iré a verla y a llevarle algo de cenar, podría jurar que no ha comido bien en estos días-**que me lo diga a mí.

Llegamos al departamento e hice lo que le dije a Santana que haría, mientras ella se quedaba en la sala a comer, y ver la televisión, también descanso un rato, no saldría pero después del funeral quedaron muy agotadas.

Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde me prepare para irme, todavía tenía que pasar a comprar algo para comer, paso a un lugar vegetariano, y pidió comida para dos, y al llegar al lugar donde le dijo britt se extraño al ver todo completamente apagado, solo estaba prendida la luz de la sala, pensó que tal vez no estaría. Se fue acercando también se le cruzo por la mente que a lo mejor ya estaba descansando.

Pero lo que vio la descoloco por completo, vio a una Quinn colgada de una cuerda de su sala, alguna entidad sabrá de donde saco tanta fuerza, pero tiro la puerta y como pudo la bajo de donde estaba, ella aun respiraba, y cuando se disponía a llamar a una ambulancia una voz la detuvo.

**Q:-no lo hagas-**dijo con mucha dificultad y tosiendo muchísimo-**tenia un segundo que me había subido a esa silla, y me había aventado al vacío para terminar con todo este dolor-**Rachel pudo notar que había bebido, lo diferencia, por que las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca y con muy poca cordura.

**R:-con esto no vas a arreglar nada-**decía triste por al actitud de la rubia.

**Q:-tú que sabes…-**dijo completamente enfadada**-y ¿Qué haces aquí?, vete, déjame sola.**

**R:-britt, me dio tu dirección y aquí estoy, voy a arreglar, bueno tratar de arreglar tu puerta, tienes algo que me puedas prestar, no se un desarmador-**haber que puedo hacer si no la llevare a mi casa, no puede dormir aquí así.

**Q:-por algún lado debe de haber una caja de herramientas-**dijo con un tono mas tranquilo aunque todavía se oía un poco enfadada.

Busque la herramienta y la encontré, como pude puse la puerta en su lugar. Fue tan genial sentirme Hulk, por unos momentos, la única ventaja fue haber salvado la comida. La deje a un ladito de la puerta mientras hacia todo mi show, que si dio frutos.

Por que ella se encuentra bien, como pude fui a buscar la caja de herramientas, puse la puerta, no fue tal difícil a pesar de todo.

Y regrese a la sala donde la había dejado, y ahí se encontraba sentada, con la mirada triste y perdida.

**R:-debes dejarla ir-**me siento a su lado del sofá.

**Q:-para ti es muy fácil decirlo, nunca has vivido algo así-**decía viendo al horizonte.

**R:-te equivocas-**ahora la que ve hacia el horizonte soy yo.

La rubia me mira completamente sorprendida, pero aun que siento que aun no a cerrado la herida, le voy a contar lo que me paso.

**Q:-¿Cómo?**

**R:-yo no era así como me vez, si no todo lo contrario mira-**le enseño una foto que tengo en mi celular, de mi anterior yo**-si lo se parece, que me comí 3 yo-**le digo sonriendo, y ella también lo hace**-me alegra verte sonreír, pero bueno como decía, yo tuve a alguien especial también, alguien que me entendía y me complementaba-**se me alegra el rostro de tan solo recordarla**-éramos una hermosa pareja, o al menos era lo que todos decían, un día íbamos caminando por el parque, uno que esta cerca de aquí, le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, cuando pasaron unos tipos, y nos empezaron a decir varias cosas, y a molestarnos, de repente uno se acerco a nosotros, yo en ese entonces era una mujer atlética, y pude someterlo en un dos por tres, pero no contaba que otro trajera un arma, me iba a disparar pero ella se interpuso el disparo fue directo al corazón, solo escuche un te amo mas de su parte y fue todo, ella murió-**demasiadas lagrimas caen por mi rostro, es muy difícil para mi todo esto, y es la primera vez que lo hablo con alguien, por increíble que parezca.

**Q:-yo... no… lo sabia lo… lo siento-**dijo apenada.

**R:-solo nos hemos visto 2 veces, no esperaba que lo supieras, pero a mi me paso lo mismo que a ti, comí demasiado, bebí demasiado, no trabajaba, ni hacia nada, mis padres me mantenían, sentían pena por mi-**era la verdad, tal vez hubiera estado mejor que no me pasaran todo.

**Q:-bueno al menos tus padres te apoyaban, de mí ni siquiera se acuerdan-**me dice agachando la mirada.

**R:-se que no, nos conocemos, pero yo te ayudare a superar esto, créeme a Emma no le gustaría verte así-**ni a Emma ni a nadie, estas hecha una mie…

**Q:-nadie sabe lo que ella querría, por que ya no esta-**no, ya no esta, pero daría lo que fuer por no verte así**-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?**

**R:-Beth…-**digo en un susurro.

**Q:-hermoso nombre-**me dice con una mueca, que pareciera una sonrisa.

**R:-también intente suicidarme, pero no funciono mis padres me encontraron a tiempo, y sobreviví, pero engorde, bastante diría yo, y me cambie de ciudad.**

**Q:-algo así ¿Cómo empezando de cero?**

**R:-si, aun la recuerdo y mucho, pero lo estoy llevando demasiado bien, ya no lloro, tan seguido, no he intentado matarme, de la comida ni hablar sigo comiendo mucho, y entre otras cosas.**

**Q:-¿fue difícil?**

**R:-como no tienes idea, todo me recordaba a ella, todo, si salía a caminar, comer, bailar, hasta el árbol que veía me recordaba a ella.**

**Q:-lo se, me pasa igual, solo que yo no quiero comerme 3 yo-**lo dice en tono de broma, para aliviar un poco la tensión y la tristeza que se siente por aquí.

**R:-hablando de eso traje algo de comida por que supongo que no has comido bien en estos días, espero que te guste la comida vegetariana.**

**Q:-bromeas, no como nada de carne.**

La comida pasó de la risa, a las lágrimas, y así era como una cena de dos personas bipolares, pasaban de un estado de ánimo a otro con una facilidad, hasta que llego la hora de que Rachel se fuera.

**R:-ya es muy tarde, debo irme-**se me paso volando el tiempo, ya es media noche.

**Q:-no permitiré, que te vayas a estas horas-**me dice poniéndose en la puerta.

**R:-tengo que hacerlo, Santana se quedo sola en casa.**

**Q:-¿Santana la chica que también asistió al funeral?**

**R:-si ella, y es nueva en la ciudad entonces, no creo que sea muy buena idea que se quede sola.**

**Q:-ya es tarde puede estar durmiendo, no se dará cuenta que no estas.**

En eso tiene razón, aparte no quiero irme y que intente suicidarse de nuevo.

**R:-ok, me darás asilo en tu casa esta noche y mañana me voy temprano el miércoles, tengo que estar lista para entrar al trabajo.**

**Q:-ok, perdón te prestaría ropa pero…**

**R:-si entiendo perfecto n crees que algo me quede-**dímelo a mí, que tardo mucho en encontrar ropa de mi talla.

**Q:-este es el cuarto de huéspedes, y este es mí cuarto, tú instálate en mi cuarto dormirás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el de huéspedes.**

**R:-no, para nada, logre ver que en tu cuarto tienes, un sillón yo me quedo ahí y tu en la cama, no dormirás sola, por que se que no dormirás-**cuando sucedió mi tragedia, me paso lo mismo, no podía dormir aunque tratara.

**Q:-aceptare ese trato con una condición-**me dice levantando una ceja, que chistoso yo no puedo hacer eso.

**R:-¿cual?**

**Q:-yo el sillón tu la cama.**

**R:-ok.**

**Q:-que rápido te convencí.**

**R:-estoy muy cansada, ¿contenta?**

**Q:-un poco.**

Ya listas para dormir, solo nos despedimos con un…

**R:-buenas noches Quinn**

**Q:-buenas noches Rachel…**

Cuando llego el día, sabía que esta vez si tenia que regresar a mi casa, pobre de Santana debía estar preocupadísima por mí, ni si quiera me tome la molestia de avisarle que no regresaría.

Me levante y como vi a Quinn dormir no la quise despertar, le hice el desayuno sabia que si no lo hacia ella no movería ni un dedo por comer. Queriendo o no tuve que despertarla.

**R:-buenos días-**le dije moviéndola suavemente.

**Q:-buenos días-**dijo con la voz somnolienta, me dolió despertarla pero tenia que comer algo.

**R:-te prepare algo para que desayunes, y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas, así que vamos levántate, a desayunar se ha dicho señorita-**poco a poco se fue despabilando y entre estiramientos y bostezos se levanto, se veía tan adorable y tierna, parecía cuando un niño no se quiere levantar.

**Q:-gracias.**

Después del desayuno, me fui de ahí, todo el trayecto a mi casa, le marque a britt la cual no me contestaba, cuando llegue a mi departamento, me sorprende lo que veo.

La señorita que no se digno a contestarme el teléfono se paseaba como si nada por mi departamento con un pijama que le hacia falta mucha tela. Y Santana en las mismas condiciones.

**R:-¿que rayos pasa aquí?-**no soy chismosa, pero si me gustaría saber que pasa.

**B:-¡hola rach!-**se lanza a abrazarme.

**S:-¡hola!-**como se esta atragantando de cereal no me puede saludar como se manda.

**B:-ayer dejaste a san sola, y vine a hacerle compañía.**

**R:-y ¿por que no me contestas el teléfono?, llevo bastante rato intentando comunicarme contigo.**

**B:-lo deje en tu recamara no lo había escuchado.**

**R:-te iba a pedir que fueras a ver a Quinn a pasar el día con ella, necesita pensar en otras cosas.**

**B:-ok, me baño, me cambio y me voy-**dijo mientras se perdía, por el pasillo que daba hacia mi cuarto.

**R:-por favor dime que solo durmieron en mi cama-**acabo de comprar las sabanas, no las quiero cambiar tan rápido.

**S:-¿debíamos hacer algo más?-**me dice levantando una ceja, que estresante que todos puedan menos yo, olvidaba que es ingenua.

**R:-no nada, yo solo preguntaba.**

**S:-si te refieres a sexo, no, no lo hicimos.**

Eso si no me lo esperaba, me dejo con la boca abierta. Y de repente britt salio del cuarto, se despidió de nosotros con mucho afecto, pero le puso mas afecto a la despedida de Santana.

El día paso tranquilo sin novedad, estuvimos viendo buenas ofertas de trabajo para Santana algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero por algo debía empezar.

Se había llegado el miércoles, ya estaba lista para regresar a mi trabajo, me levante temprano, me bañe, desayune y lista para el trabajo.

**T:-¡hey! Te llame todos estos días y no fuiste ni para tomarme la llamada, ¿Cómo has estado?, aquí no se habla de otra cosa, que no sea lo que paso ese día-**decía siguiéndome por todas partes.

**R:-lo siento estaba ocupada, haciendo otras cosas, perdón, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-**si lo se, tengo un letrero que dice CHISMOSA en toda la frente.

**T:-hoy se integra alguien a nuestras filas de trabajo-**dice emocionada**-según pude leer, es nueva, tiene experiencia pero nada grande, y dijo que cuanto antes empezara a trabajar mejor.**

**R:-ok, y ¿a que hora llega?-**ay que checar el nuevo material.

Cuando volteo hacia donde me señalo pareciera que mis ojos se iban a desorbitar, no puede ser…


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Perdón la tardanza andaba haciendo mil cosas y se me pasaron los días, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo cap.

Lucyurga13: infinitas gracias por leer y comentar, si tienen mucho en común, pero todo esta muy reciente para Quinn.

**Se trata de superar ¿no?**

**(**_**Pensamiento Rachel)**_

**T:-¿estas bien? Parece que viste un fantasma-** me dice mientras me pasa las manos por mi cara.

**R:-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**es que esto no puede ser, digo si quiero ayudarla y todo, pero que invada mi trabajo es una cosa muy diferente.

**Q:-bueno trato de seguir tu consejo, voy a empezar a trabajar, el día que Emma falleció vine aquí a una entrevista de trabajo me llamaron y aquí estoy-**si yo y mis grandes ideas.

**R:-a muy bien-**no realmente muy mal

**Q:-y ¿Qué te parece si me das un pequeño tour?**

**R:-si suena genial-**que malísima idea, esto de estar más tiempo con ella no esta nada bien, hay algo que me preocupa, ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Santana en sus entrevistas de trabajo?

**Q:-el despacho es muy grande, me gusta, podría acoplarme a trabajar aquí.-**me dice con una sonrisa sincera, creo que estoy siendo dura con ella.

**R:-mira esta es mi oficina, no es muy grande, de hecho es la más chica de aquí, pero me gusta, supongo que tu oficina será aquella, es grande espaciosa tiene buena vista.-**no me molesta que mi oficina este chica, por que tengo lo que nadie tiene, una secretaria, a eso me arriesgue con pedir esta oficina, y Tina fue la elegida para ser mi secretaria.

**Q:-y ¿yo también voy a tener secretaria?**

**R:-no se eso necesitas hablarlo con Will.-**creo que le dirá que si, se dejara guiar por los encantos de la rubia, y caerá en lo que le pida, entonces yo propondré a Santana, ¡bum! Ya consiguió trabajo.

**Q:-ok, muchas gracias por ese recorrido del elevador a mi oficina.**

**R:-jajaja lo siento, tengo la cabeza en un nuevo caso, y no pienso en otra cosa.**

**Q:-te entiendo después yo estaré igual.**

**R:-tengo que irme, pero ¿que te parece si te invito a comer? y ahora si te enseño si quieres todo el edificio.-**un poco de compañía no me caería mal, Tina es mi única amiga aquí.

**Q:-ok, me parece perfecto.-**dice estrechando mi mano, como cerrando una especie de trato.

Cuando me dirijo a mi oficina soy interceptada por Tina, no se por que me imagine que el interrogatorio iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

**T:-¿de donde la conoces?**

**R:-es una larga, muy larga historia.-**que no pienso contarte por eso estoy utilizando es una muuuuuuuuy larga historia.

**T:-no importa, tenemos tiempo.**

**R:-¡ja! Tendrás tiempo tu, YO tengo que TRA-BAR, recuerda el caso que tenemos, no puede esperar el juicio es pasado mañana.**

**T:-ok, te salvaste por que el caso no puede esperar.**

**R:-gracias.**

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con la peor persona de este mundo Kitty Wilde.

**K:-me encanta como trabajan**

**R:-no empecemos Kitty es muy temprano, no podríamos esperar tan si quiera a la hora de la comida.**

**T:-no, no puede y mejor no le digas eso, porque como ella no come te va a molestar toda la hora de la comida.**

**K:-sigo aquí.**

**R:-no discutamos, ya nos vemos después.**

Diario es una pelea constante con ella, debo de decir que me gusta pelear con ella, fingimos odiarnos pero cualquier cosa siempre estamos la una para la otra, cuando ella esta en apuros en un caso, yo le ayudo o viceversa.

**T:-esa amistad que tienes con Kitty es demasiado rara.**

**R:-lo se, pero es divertida admítelo, AMAS MOLESTAR A KITTY WILDE.**

**T:-tienes razón, me gusta molestarla.**

_**(Pensamiento Quinn)**_

Esto de superar es muy difícil, no puedo esta mañana no quiera salir de mi casa, solo han pasado pocos días desde que te fuiste Emma y te extraño demasiado.

Todo seria mas fácil si estuvieras aquí, no se por que nunca me hablaste de Rachel, es simpática agradable, me a caído muy bien, desde que la conocí, es atenta me llevo de comer y gracias a eso me salvo la vida, se que no debí haber hecho algo así pero había tomado y me sentía muy sola, se que no tengo justificación, las cosas las debí resolver de otra manera.

Y bueno con las palabras de Rachel me he animado a seguir adelante, ella también ha sufrido mucho, pero pretendo ayudarla a que supere también lo que le pasó.

**R:-lamento interrumpir ¿estas bien?-**no entiendo por que se preocupa tanto por mi, si apenas nos conocemos.

**Q:-he… si, estaba pensando, ¿necesitas algo?-**realmente era en alguien Emma.

**R:-lo que pasa es que ya llego la hora de la comida, y como te dije que te parece si vamos a comer.-**me dice con una sonrisa, sacando a relucir todos sus dientes blancos y en perfecto orden.

**Q:-si claro vamos-**tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a la puerta donde esta ella, me abre la puerta muy caballerosamente, y me vuelve a sonreír.

**R:-adelante señorita.**

**Q:-gracias.-**Es una buena chica tiene muchas atenciones conmigo.

**R:-espero que no te sorprenda, pero cuando falto Beth quería que todo el mundo tuviera atenciones conmigo y no me gustaba estar sola por que eso me daba pie a pensar en ella, y no pensar en nada más que ella.-**se ve triste cada que habla de ella, la amaba lo siento en cada palabra llena de dolor.

**Q:-si me pasa lo mismo, cuando estoy sola no dejo de pensar en ella, triste realidad.-**y es cierto hace unos momentos estaba pensando en ella.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas, y mas risas, como lo dije antes es muy simpática y ahora noto que también muy divertida.

Cuando estoy con ella no pienso en Emma, raro pero cierto.

**Q:-tienes una muy bonita sonrisa.**

**R:-¡oh no puede ser!-**me dice sorprendida-**noto que la señorita Quinn Fabray ¿esta coqueteando conmigo?**

**Q:-jajaja para nada, solo digo que tienes bonita sonrisa, aunque la expresión correcta seria decir que tiene bonitos dientes.-**y es verdad son hermosos sus dientes.

**R:-¡puff! Ya me había emocionado pensando que si estabas coqueteando conmigo.**

**Q:-me agrada estar contigo.**

**R:-ya deja de decir cumplidos que vas a hacer que me sonroje.**

**Q:-y aunque no lo creas eres muy hermosa, espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que valga la pena.**

**R:-lo mismo para ti, eres muy hermosa, algún día encontraras a alguien yo lo se.**

En eso llega alguien a interrumpir el momento, la recuerdo del funeral, creo que se llama Santana.

**S:-no me lo vas a creer…**

**R:-¿conseguiste trabajo?**

**S:-mejor aun, bueno si conseguí trabajo, pero es con Brittany, me metió en una agencia de modelaje donde ella trabaja para ser exacta.**

**R:-y ¿Cuándo empiezas?**

**S:-mañana mismo, haremos juntas una campaña.**

Las dos brincaban de felicidad, creo que Rachel ya encontró esa persona especial, lo que fácil viene fácil se va, ahora se están abrazando irradian felicidad, mucha felicidad, y aunque yo no estoy feliz como debería, que es muy raro por que acabo de decirle que espero que consiga a alguien que valga la pena y aunque ya lo consiguió, ok, tratare de estar feliz por ella.

Y creo que debería de darles un momento de privacidad.

_**(Pensamiento Rachel)**_

Cuando voltee a buscar a Quinn ya no estaba es extraño que se haya ido la estábamos pasando, bueno es hora de volver al trabajo y aunque me da mucho gusto que haya conseguido trabajo creo que tenemos que hablar con respecto a Brittany.

**R:-Santana me da mucho gusto que hayas conseguido trabajo, pero ahora debo de irme a trabajar, ¿viniste sola?**

**S:-no Britt esta afuera esperándome.**

**R:-¿y por que no paso?**

**S:-es que su gato…-**la interrumpo

**R:-no le gusta que le digan gato- **le digo imitando la voz de Brittany

**S:-como quiera que se llame su mascota, le dijo que querías hablar con ella y esta asustada.**

Me da tanto miedo su gato, digo lord tubbington ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas?

**R:-em… hablamos en casa te vas con cuidado.**

**S:-claro nos vemos.**

Creo que es hora de buscar a Quinn y preguntarle por que se fue, llego a su oficina y toco la puerta.

**Q:-pasa-**me invita

**R:-gracias, ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**Q:-ya se había acabado la hora de la comida, y no quería que en mi primer día diera una mala impresión.**

**R:-buen punto, bueno entonces no te quito mas tu tiempo, nos vemos a la salida.**

**Q:-¡hey! No espera, no me quitas el tiempo, nos vemos al rato.**

El dia de trabajo paso volando en lo que prepare mi defensa, pasaron muchas horas, no me habia dado cuenta que ya era hora de salir hasta que…

**T:-rach, nos vemos mañana, ¿traes auto?**

**R:-no pero ahorita tomo un taxi.**

**T:-Mike y yo te podemos llevar-**Mike es un simpático asiático, buen bailarín y novio de Tina.

**R:-no, no te preocupes me quedare unos minutitos mas para dejar todo listo.-**me queda un día más, pero siempre me gusta tener todo en orden y si puedo antes de tiempo que mejor.

**T:-ok, hasta mañana.**

**R:-hasta mañana.**

Tan concentrada estoy cuando escucho que vuelven a tocar la puerta.

**R:-Tina de verdad, tomo un taxi, vete sin preocupaciones.**

**Q:-he… no soy Tina.-**debí haber levantado la vista desde que tocaron la puerta.

**R:-perdón, pero es que hace un rato vino Tina y pensé que algo se le había olvidado.**

**Q:-no, y por lo que escuche no tienes en que irte ¿te puedo dar un aventon a tu casa?**

**R:-no quiero molestar, y mi casa si queda un poco lejos de la tuya, pero muchas gracias ahorita tomo un taxi.**

**Q:-no es molestia, anda ordena tus cosas te espero afuera.**

Ya no me dio tiempo a contestar, más bien a negarme, por que me iba a negar, pero bueno, me ahorro el taxi. Bajo para encontrarla en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

**R:-de verdad estoy a tiempo de tomar un taxi no quiero que te molestes.**

**Q:-no, ya vámonos por favor, ponte el cinturón de seguridad.**

**R:-claro.**

Jalo el cinturón de seguridad para colocármelo, pero ¿Qué creen? No quepo, esto es bochornoso, sigo jalando y nada, por más que intento no puedo, hice esto:

-lo jale hasta donde pude y nada.

-puse mis cosas en el asiento trasero y tampoco.

-intente jalar el conector para el cinturón, menos.

Es mas con decirle que hasta aguante la respiración haber si cabía y tampoco, no quiero ver a Quinn por que me muero de vergüenza, que pensara, "jajaja de segura esa gorda no puede acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad".

**Q:-¿necesitas ayuda?-**me pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios, son muy pocas las veces que la he visto sonreír pero me alegra el día, hasta se me olvido que no cabía.

**R:-he… por favor-**le digo poniendo cara de el gato en "Shrek".

Entre las dos forcejeamos haber si el cinturón cedía, pero no tampoco pudimos, hasta que levanto la vista y veo a Quinn muy cerca de mí.

**R:-no se pudo, mejor ya vámonos solo maneja con cuidado no quiero que me pase nada.-**tenia que romper aquel momento, tiene unos ojos hipnotizantes.

**Q:-he… si… si… vámonos.**

**R:-ok.**

**Q:-y si mejor primero vamos ¿a cenar?**

**R:-¿ya es algo tarde no crees?**

**Q:-mmmm… solo será una cena rápida, vamos.-**ahora la que pone cara del gatito de "Shrek" es ella.

**R:-vamos, ándale vamos.-**no me pude resistir.

Ella me guío hasta un restaurante vegano, tengo que hacer dieta, estoy traumada desde que no entre en el cinturón, si me lo propongo lo lograre.

**-buenas noches, ¿Qué van a pedir?**

**R:-yo una ensalada-**el mesero se me queda viendo con cara de "si claro, ya no estoy bromeando"**-es enserio quiero una ensalada.**

**-ok, y ¿usted?**

**Q:-igual, una ensalada.**

**R:-no me creyó lo de ensalada, que pesado el mesero.**

**Q:-no le hagas caso…-**no completa la frase por que su mirada se dirige a la puerta, y abre la boca ligeramente.

Dirijo mi vista al mismo lugar donde la tiene ella, y veo que entra una rubia de ojos verdes, excelente cuerpo y sonrisa encantadora.

**R:-Quinn ¿estas bien?**

**Q:-ella fue mi novia, cuando iba en la universidad.**

**/**

Imagínense a su ex, como Ashley Benson

Aquí les dejo un cap mas, no me odien por tardarme tanto en actualizar por favor, espero sus reviews, esta vez recibí uno.


End file.
